


His Butler, Elizabeth's

by BerryBunny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBunny/pseuds/BerryBunny
Summary: Lady Elizabeth showed up at the front door of Phantomhive manor once again. With a smile on her face and a very special wish for her birthday.





	1. Beginning

 I slowly stepped out of my carriage and went up the stairs to my fiance's mansion. The wind played with my blonde locks as I proceeded and reached the heavy door. I never liked this place much; it wasn't cute at all. And lately, neither was my fiance. I raised my small, glove-covered hand and knocked only to be greeted by Sebastian just a few seconds later, "Good morning, lady Elizabeth. My apologies, young master is still sleeping for we didn't expect you to visit this early. May I offer you some tea while I get him ready?" I look up into dark the dark eyes of what I recently discovered to be a demon. "Oh thank you, Sebastian. I will have your best earl grey with something sweet." I order the butler before running past him to the mansion. Any other day I would take my time to give this place a tint of cuteness, but today I am so nervous that I can't even think of decorating. Instead, I run straight to the dining room where Sebastian stands preparing my tea with a small white plate with some pastry on it. "Lady Elizabeth, please excuse me. I will get the young master ready as quickly as possible." Says Sebastian ah he pours my tea. I only nod in response, nervously fidgeting with the fabric of my beautiful pink dress. 

 

"Lady Elizabeth." The voice of my fiance sounds different today. His voice usually pleases me, but today it felt like if someone squeezed my heart and wanted to make it explode. "Ciel." I turn around to face him. "Happy birthday, Lizzy," he says with a huge box that could fit both of us in his hands. My eyes shine, and I run towards him, opening the box only to find it empty. Tears start blurring my vision when Sebastian's voice enters my ears, "young master, this was awful of you, to do this to lady Elizabeth," followed by the frustrated voice of my fiance, "did you seriously expect me to bring that thing inside?!" a soft hand touches my cheek. "I am sorry, my lady. Let me bring you to the garden, where your true gift awaits," says Ciel and takes my hand, dragging me outside. I don't even complain because I don't want him to see me crying. When we are out, he shows me a box noticeably larger than the last one. "Open your gift, Lizzy, I swear this one isn't empty," says Ciel and pushes me towards the huge pink box with magenta walls and darker bow which appears to be slightly moving. I thought that it was just shaking in the wind so I smiled at Ciel and pulled on the soft fabric of the lace. The box fell apart covering me in pink paper. I heard something walking next to me and the next thing, two small hands tare through the paper I was covered with revealing the outside world and a small smile on my fiance's face to me. "I am sorry, I couldn't resist unpacking you as a gift." Says Ciel and helps me escape my paper prison. Just when I was about to get angry at him again, he turned me so that my back would face him. "Her name is Star. She is all yours," says Ciel into my ear as I watch a white pony walk surrounded by a small fence and twitching its ears happily after it escaped the paper prison. "Ciel! Thank you!" I jump into his embrace and bite my lip. I hesitate to speak my wish now, but I do. "May I.. would you order Sebastian to be my servant only for today? Please! It is my birthday after all." Ciel seems a little puzzled. "And tell him to listen to any of my orders even if you ordered him otherwise. Just for the day, please." I put on the sweetest face I can make and stare into Ciel's eyes. He seems like he is about to say now, when Sebastian, who must have come from the inside, touches his shoulder. "It is young lady's birthday wish. Considered how awful your joke was, you should grant her wish, young master," says Sebastian and Ciel gives up. "Fine," he takes off his eyepatch and looks at Sebastian. "Sebastian, for today you must grant every single wish of my fiance. Even if I say otherwise, you must do what she orders you to," he commands and my heart starts racing. "Yes, my lord," says Sebastian and I can feel something move inside me. An unnoticeable twitch of excitement as a slight smirk appears on my face. "Sebastian, I want a vanilla mint cake for my birthday. It is an order!" I say and watch Sebastian bow before me "Yes, my lady." 


	2. Vanilla and mint cake

Ciel seems rather surprised by my wish. "Did you just want a cake?" he asks. I start laughing. "No Ciel, I want to make you cuter!" I grab his hands and turn around with him, hugging him at the end. He looks confused, "how will cake make me cuter?" asks Ciel. I chuckle looking at Sebastian. From the pleased look on his face, I can tell that he knows what's on my mind. "If you excuse me, I shall go to the kitchen now," says Sebastian and bows before us as he leaves. "Don't worry Ciel, we will have a great day! And thank you for that pony!" I say and drag him back inside. 

We sit in one of the mansions room where I and Ciel dragged every single pillow we could find and now are sitting in a soft, warm spot in the middle of them all. "So, will you tell me how a cake will make me cuter?" asks Ciel giving me a puzzled look. I only laugh and hit behind him, "don't worry, my lord it's a cake. How could it be anything but pleasant? Don't you love sweets?" I hug my fiance around his waist putting my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Ciel," I say rubbing the boy's flat stomach and notice that as I move my hands up, they always seem to get stopped by something. I stand up and walk in front of Ciel. "Would you take down your clothes for me, Ciel?" he looks confused. "Excuse me?" he says hugging his body as if he was naked and wanted to hide from me. My cheeks turn bright red "I... I didn't mean all of it! Only your shirt. If you would. Pleeeease!!!" I beg, rubbing my hands in front of my body. He looks away, "no way, leave me alone Lizzy!" I look down and start to leave when Sebastian interrupts us by bringing a trolley with a huge cake on it. It looks amazing. I come closer to him and dip my finger in the mint blue buttery icing, stuffing it in my mouth. "That is delicious! Wonderful job, Sebastian!!" I jump at the butler hugging him around his neck. "Don't torture him too much, lady Elizabeth," I hear Sebastian whisper to my ear and let go of him, giving him an apologetic smile. "I will have a plate of this nice cake and a fork, Sebastian," I say and come back to Ciel, sitting next to him and smiling gently. "Ciel, don't you think that it would be very romantic if you fed me the cake? I think that it would be very sweet!" I say and smile at my fiance with the sweetest of my smiles. "Fine, Lizzie," he says, "you are a little weird today." I only chuckle at his reaction. Sebastian gives Ciel a plate of cake and a fork. "Okay Lizzy, open wide or you will have this cream all over you, I don't know how to do this," says Ciel and gets a bit of the cake on his fork. I open my mouth letting him poke me in my lips with the sharp fork. I back up a little, rubbing my face. "Sorry, I told you, I will be more careful this time," says Ciel and as I open my mouth, he feeds me the cake.

I finish my cake in no time and nod at Sebastian to bring me more. "Now it!s my turn!" I say and sit behind Ciel once again hugging him around his thin waist. I take the plate from Sebastian and put it on Ciel's lap, "don't move too much, we don't want this perfect cake going to waste now, do we?" I ask ever so gently and while still hugging Ciel with one hand around his waist I take a bite of the cake with the fork, "open wide, young lord," I say with my palm on Ciel's awfully flat tummy, adding "when is the last time you ate cake for breakfast?" to make him more eager to do as I ask."This is ridiculous," Ciel says and opens his mouth. I put the fork with cake in his mouth and already get another bite ready for him. "Aaaaa," I say to make Ciel eat up quicker. He opens his mouth again letting me put another icing covered sweet goodness of a cake inside him. "My my, you eat so slowly Ciel! the icing will melt before you eat it all, I don't want that!" I start poking Ciel's lips with the fork having another bite on it while he is still not done chewing his last one. "Calm dow-" Ciel tries to resist, but the only thing he achieves is that I stuff more cake into his mouth, this fork being fuller than the last one. I rub his belly to be treated with the same unsettling hardness of his ribs as before. I am too busy rubbing his midsection that I don't notice he finished eating. "What is wrong with you today, Lizzy, what are you doing?" asks Ciel who sound frustrated. "Why are you touching me li-" more protesting is stopped by another piece of cake finding it's way into his mouth. "What a nice scenery," laughs Sebastian watching me feed Ciel the cake she made in my order. "Sebastian! Stop laughing! This isn't fu-mmmh!!!" more cake for my fiance. I poke Ciel's tummy only to be disappointed by its continuing emptiness. "Lady Elizabeth, if I may suggest, I would bring you some milk for the young master. Even though the cake is nice and moist, it should help him eat quicker if you desire him to do so," says the demon and my eyes shine. "Wonderful, bring us some warm milk for the young master!" I order to Sebastian while stuffing more cake into my fiance's mouth with a fork. "Come on, eat up, Ciel. I want you to eat this beautiful cake Sebastian made for you," I try to convince Ciel. He puts a hand between his mouth and the fork, "fine Lizzie, I get it. I will eat all of this cake, just let me finish a bite before shoving another one in my mouth, okay?" he asks and then opens his mouth to show that he means it. My heart starts racing, "Yes, as you wish, Ciel! You can eat all of that wonderful cake!" I squeeze my fiance's waist with my arm and feed him more cake. With every bite, I rub Ciel's tummy and try to feel the food finding its place inside it. I am still annoyed by how skinny Ciel is, it is certainly not healthy for a growing boy which is why Sebastian suggested I do this when it's my birthday. "Young master has been eating awfully little lately, I can't make him eat anymore. I am worried he might be sick and he won't listen to anyone but you, Lady Elizabeth," said Sebastian one evening about two weeks ago. Now he has come back with a jar of milk and a cup. He pours some in and offers me the cup. I put a fork on the plate for a while to take the cup and put it to Ciel's lips. "I am sorry, Ciel, this is harder than just putting a fork in your mouth, you might have to drink really fast so that I don't accidentally spill some on your clothes," I say and before he can protest I start pouring milk into his mouth. The whole cup is inside his stomach in no time. "Was that nice, Ciel?" I ask rubbing his stomach before quickly getting more cake on the fork and feeding it to him. "You must really enjoy this, if you're so quiet," I laugh and give Ciel more cake when he opens his mouth to oppose me. 

After Ciel finishes his cake, he tries to stand up, but I cling on to his waist with both hands and pull him back on the pillows. "Sebastian, more cake please," I say and accept the plate from the smiling servant, "there, young lady." Ciel got already used to me feeding me and now is only enjoying the cake. "Two cakes in one day? I can't believe it! What happened to you, hat you let me have so many sweets today, Sebastian?" he asks while munching on a mouthful of cake. "I simply couldn't resist the young lady's wish," he says with a smirk on his face. Ciel smiles happily and swallows his cake, "very well then, Lizzie, feed me more cake!" he orders me. I couldn't be happier than this. Ciel relaxes, which is something he has not since his parents died, and lets me willingly opens his mouth for more and more cake. 

When we reach the three slices of cake and four cups of milk mark, Ciel moans and rubs his tummy which is now visibly bloated under his shirt. "Thank you Elizabeth, this was very sweet. Why don't we play some board games now?" he asks and tries to stand up. I again grab him, this time by his hips, not to push on his belly and pull him towards my chest. "Hey!" he protests, but I hug him around his chest with one of my arms and he can't get away from me because I am noticeably stronger than him. I use my free hand to rub and poke in his stomach. My hand glides over his shirt and full stomach under it. Then my small fingers poke it to discover its fullness and inspect whether any more cake can fit in. "What the hell, Lizzie? Stop this! Let me go! Sebastian, I order you to help!!" Ciel screams and struggles to get out of my embrace. "Yes, my lord," says Sebastian with a smirk and pushes my arms away, picking up his young master. "Thank you, Sebastian," says Ciel giving me an angry look before realizing Sebastian sat down next to me and put his young master on his lap, trapping him there the same way I trapped him a little while ago. "Sebastian?! What are you doing?! I order you to let me go!" screams Ciel and I only smile. "Sebastian, I order you to keep holding him and rub his belly, he is shaking so much that I will have to hold the plate in my hand hence not being able to rub his growing tummy," I say and go for more cake. 


End file.
